


Welcome Party

by Synnerxx



Category: Metallica, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Homecoming, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has been on tour for a while, but he's finally back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [29k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/29k/gifts).



> bit of a hetbrose pwp because i want to work with this dynamic more.

“Fuck, I missed you.” Dean mumbles, wrapping his arms around James’s neck, barely letting him in the hotel room before pressing him back against the door and kissing him. 

James drops his bags and curls his arms around Dean’s waist, dragging him closer, smiling into the kiss. “I can see that.”

Dean bites James’s bottom lip and tugs on it, pressing himself against James’s chest. James groans, rolling his hips against Dean’s, making him moan as he shoves James harder against the door, dragging his mouth over James’s jawline, leaving scattered love bites along the way. 

James’s hands settle on Dean’s hips, squeezing and rubbing through his jeans. Dean retaliates by scraping his teeth down James’s throat, over the skull tattoo. James shivers, hands tightening on Dean’s hips. Dean pulls back to kiss James again, all teeth and tongue, arms dropping down, hands tucking into the back pockets of James’s jeans. 

James walks them to the bed, Dean clinging to him, trusting him not to walk him into anything. He twists around right before they get to the bed and pushes James down, climbing on him, straddling his hips. James smirks up at him, managing to kick his shoes off as his hands return to Dean’s hips, holding him steady.

Dean rocks into him again, leaning down to kiss him once more. James runs his hands up under Dean’s shirt, stroking over the warm skin of his back. He runs his nails back down, revelling in the shifting of Dean’s muscles. They break the kiss to strip each other, Dean taking the time to kiss the skin bared to him as James runs his hands over Dean, relishing the warmth the other man gives off.

Dean shifts down on James’s body until his mouth is level with James’s cock. He gives it a teasing lick as James’s hand twines in his hair, tugging gently. Dean flicks his eyes up to James’s face, smirking as he meets James’s eyes as he lowers his mouth onto James’s cock. He pins James’s hips to the bed, holding him down as his mouth works over James’s cock. He drags his teeth softly up the sides of James’s cock, teasing him with the tip of his tongue, flickering over the head, tracing the slit. 

James moans, straining against Dean’s hands that are holding him down. One hand grips Dean’s hair and the other tangles in the sheets, groaning as he closes his eyes, biting his lip as he whines. Dean’s mouth is so good, knows him so well, and Dean is using that to his advantage, using all the tricks in his arsenal. 

James tugs at Dean’s hair. “If you don’t want me to come just yet, I’d suggest you stop.”

Dean pulls off of James’s cock with a wet pop, mouth red and swollen. James’s breath catches in his throat and he pulls Dean down into a fierce kiss.

James rolls Dean underneath him, settling between his thighs, grinning down at him. He shifts briefly, scooping up the lube that Dean left out on the nightstand. He opens it, slicking up his fingers as Dean hitches his legs up around James’s hips. James presses one finger inside of him, slow and steady as Dean tenses slightly before relaxing again. James drags his fingers of his free hand up Dean’s side and to his chest, teasing a nipple into a hard nub. 

Dean moans, arching into James’s touch, pushing his hips up into his hand. “Please, James.” 

“Please what?” James asks, smirking down at Dean as he curls his finger just so, stroking over Dean’s sweet spot.

Dean sucks in a breath as James works another finger into him, stretching him out. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and arches his hips up into James as James pinches his nipple with his other hand, leaning down to kiss him again.

Dean bites at James’s mouth, whimpering as James pushes another finger into him, crooking them just right to run over his sweet spot again. Dean grips his own cock and strokes it firmly, groaning as James pulls back, replacing his fingers with the head of his cock. 

He teases Dean for a moment, just barely pushing the head of his cock into him before pulling out again. He does it again and again until Dean is begging for him, desperate and needy. James tugs Dean’s hand away from his cock as he slides his own into Dean. Dean grunts, gasping as James settles into him, letting him adjust to his size. 

“Move, fucking move, James!” Dean groans, hands grabbing at James’s shoulders. 

James pulls back and then thrusts back into him, both of them moaning at the sharp movement. Soon, they find their rhythm, moving with each other as James fucks into Dean hard and fast. He reaches down in between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Dean is whimpering, dragging his nails up and down James’s back, spurring James on with the bright burst of pain. Dean tenses, coming over James’s fingers with a soft, gasping moan. James continues stroking his cock and thrusting into him, moaning as he chases his own orgasm. Dean shivers under him, cock too sensitive as he pushes James’s hand off of him. James buries his face in Dean’s neck as his hips stutter into him a few more times before stilling, hips flush against him as he comes. 

Dean holds onto him as they pant, relishing in their afterglow and each other. “I hate it when you leave for so long, but the welcome party is always good.”

James chuckles, kissing the side of Dean’s neck as he moves, pulling out of him, making them both shiver, as he rolls to the side. “You’re telling me. Maybe I should leave more often.”

Dean pinches his nipple. “What did I just say?”

“I just like teasing you, babe.” James snickers again, earning himself another sharp pinch to his nipple.

“You’re terrible and I don’t like you.” Dean grumps, even as he curls around James.

“How will I ever manage?” James asks, running a hand through Dean’s curls. 

“How was the tour?” Dean asks after a few beats of silence.

“Good. Lots of fun. I like being out with the guys and playing. I like coming home to you though.” James admits, quiet.

Dean smiles, head on James’s chest as he listens to James’s heartbeat. “Good.”

James laughs again, the rumble vibrating against Dean. “What am I going to do with you?”

Dean just shakes his head and settles in against James, content in the knowledge that James is back in his bed after being away for a while.


End file.
